kuberafandomcom-20200223-history
Episode 61
Leez lies in bed, warm and happy because she had two dinners. Asha informs Yuta that his non-human features are too obvious, so the party will be forced to choose between Ran and Yuta. After they discuss their options, Asha decides to say goodbye to Agwen before she leaves. Leez is disappointed that she won't get the chance to talk to Kasak. Yuta quickly leaves, since he wants Kasak to tell him about his siblings. As he passes by the courtyard, he hears Agwen lecturing employees for not bringing meat fast enough for Kasak. Yuta finally arrives in Kasak's room, but he's surprised to see him looking completely human. Kasak teases him at first by pretending to be the wrong person. He then explains that his appearance is thanks to his earrings, which suppress the sura physique as well as the dragon indifference. However, it doesn't fool the checkpoints. He removes the earrings so show that he returns to normal without them; his hair grows longer, his horns reappear, and his hands become red claws again. Yuta asks him where they're sold, but Kasak tells him that they were gifts from Visnu to his father, who then passed them to Kasak when he no longer needed them. Yuta wants to borrow them so he can stay with his party. To his surprise, Kasak agrees. However, Kasak refuses to tell him about his siblings. He says he'll only tell him after Yuta develops into the next stage and beats him up. Yuta complains that he is being unfair, but he vows to do so, and yells from far away that he's not running because he's scared. Left alone, Kasak plops back into bed (with the pillow he shredded by his horns earlier), and keeps munching on beef jerky. He finds it interesting that Visnu knew all of this would happen. He recalls Visnu telling him that the choice will always be his. Visnu won't tell him the consequences of each of his decisions, then adds that the child may become Kasak's enemy, so it could be wiser for Kasak to kill him immediately. Kasak thinks that he may regret his decision, but he's too curious nonetheless, and wants to see Yuta's developed form. Spoilers and Trivia Show/Hide Spoilers and Trivia * From Currygom's blog entry for this episode: ** (cute happy Yuta): I thought about how to not be late. An Ep.60 special would be weird, and Goobera is only for real emergencies. But sacrificing quality is a big no-no, and cutting down each release would be too hard.... ** (Asha checking Yuta's teeth): If you ever try to do what Asha did, your hands will disappear, and possibly even more. ** (Mr. Kasak messing with Yuta): The two images are not copied and pasted. Kasak's lack of emotions is one of his sura traits, so his personality changes with the earrings. However, Yuta won't experience much of a change in his personality. Also, his hunger won't be suppressed. ** (preview of developed Yuta): When Yuta develops, will his hair grow long like Maruna's? The answer is no. When suras develop, their hair usually stays the same, rarely growing longer. Even then it's only a small amount. Of course, nastikas don't care about that. They can choose any length they want. * When Yuta runs to find Kasak, he bumps into Asha, who remains uninjured. However, later on when Yuta bumps into someone, he breaks the person's arm. This seems to imply that either Asha is stronger than a normal human, or she (or her mage suit) has resistance to damage. * Halfs must eat meat to recover vigor. That's why Agwen ordered a lot for Kasak. * Leez is disappointed that she's unable to meet Kasak this time, but she finally gets to meet him in Season 2. * The story of Kasak's parents is detailed in Currygom's side novel, The Finite. * Kasak's flashback is a continuation of the one in Episode 57. * As implied in this episode, Visnu's insight, stated on Currygom's blog to be the most powerful among all gods, allows him to see the consequences of all choices. In The Finite, Yama describes that this earned him the nickname Visnu of trial and error, as Visnu can in theory get any desired outcome by looking through every scenario. However, in a later episode, Visnu explains to Gandharva that the future is just a probability. In The Finite, Taksaka also pointed out that Visnu couldn't or wouldn't prevent the destructions of the previous universes. References